Project Kink
by Zeff N Company
Summary: FtSKM: AU Squall wants to do it with Cloud, but Cloud hesitates because Squall is underage. 7x8


_Originally written for the Strifehart Kink Meme._

_Prompt: Squall wants to do it with Cloud but Cloud hesitates because Squall is underage; Whether they actually do it or just have a cute little argument is up to anon_

_No word from the OP yet, but I kind of liked how it turned out._

* * *

Cloud fondly recalled a time when he was a teenager roaring with hormones, but was of enough dignity and self-control to know how to get rid of those impure thoughts. Those were the days of taking walks, reading books, anything but… well, whatever he had in mind.

It honestly scared him how times and adolescent morals could change so drastically within the span of four years. It really terrified him how forward about primal desires teenagers in current context could be. It definitely gave him the proverbial heart attack that _Squall_ was exactly that forward, if not more so.

Admittedly, Squall was a good kid – he would know, having hung out with, and then babysat, him since the boy was six – and his doting father paid good money to ensure his only son was safe with someone trustworthy. Of course, that was before puberty kicked in, and before that same kid broke his voice and shot up taller than he had been at that age.

At the rate he was growing, Squall was going to turn out to be an exotically handsome man with his free pick of the ladies. And he would have been proud of the youngster for getting that way, if only the same boy was actually fixated on a girl.

Instead, he was greatly troubled that Squall's obsession at moment was him.

He would have turned down Mr. Loire's request if only the man hadn't paid him so well – and in advance – to come down as usual to look after the, as quoted, "little brother that he never had". He knew it was a bad idea to walk up to the door and knock, to have it answered by the older man who was grinning from ear to ear.

As Squall's father went through the routine of explaining where he would be, how to contact him, what alternative emergency contacts there were, what he was allowed to take from the fridge and so on, Cloud's attention wandered the large living room for any sign of his charge's shadow.

On one hand, Squall was nowhere to be seen at the moment. On the other, there were plenty of things that he did not need to see under any circumstance laying about a little too casually.

"… Sir?" he ventured, his tone remarkably calm.

Squall's father blinked. "Yes?"

"What is that?"

The older man's eyes followed Cloud's accusing finger to where the offending object sat obnoxiously on the couch. Either clueless or careless, Mr. Loire shrugged, picked it up and went as far as to popping it open to check.

"… Ah, this: Squall said it was part of his personal project," he claimed casually. "So hey! Glad you spotted it before anything got broken! Here, pass it to him for me, won't you?"

Cloud felt the blood drain from his face as what was revealed to be a small _transparent_ plastic sack of sex toys was tossed into his hands. The naïve elder beside him didn't notice a thing as he hummed merrily and went about getting ready for his conference.

"Boy, never doubt that I love you like my own, and I can't trust anyone aside from you to look after Squall while I'm gone. So no pressure! Just do what you believe is right, keep my son happy. _Squall! Cloud's here! See you when I get back!_ You too, Cloud. Have a good time!"

With a final pat of encouragement to the blond man's shoulder, Mr. Loire whistled cheerily and stepped out the door. A few counts later, his car could be heard backing out of the driving way and turning down the street. By the time even the sounds of the engine were far and no longer existent, Cloud remained rooted to the spot, staring down at the sack he still held like it was a ticking bomb.

_I'm in trouble_, he decided solemnly.

"Hey," a young voice called from behind him. It was deeper than he recalled, although it remained just somewhere between tenor and baritone. It reminded him of what he was going to see when he turned around, but he turned around anyway.

Sure enough, it wasn't the tiny boy he had watched over that stood there expectantly with a brand new action figure, but a lanky teenager growing well into his longer limbs and quite comfortable with every part of him that was maturing, and he was leaning quite casually against the wall, a smug smile on his still cherubic face and a strange gleam in his bright eyes.

"Found my 'project', huh?" he commented, pointing out the bag of obscenity that Cloud still held. The blond went from white to fuchsia in a second flat, as the boy's smirk widened confidently. "What do you think?"

"… I'm not exactly sure what you're doing with this," Cloud answered, playing dumb for the moment. "But you shouldn't leave it lying around."

The boy shrugged. "I wanted you to notice it."

"And why is that?"

"Because I want your help on it."

Cloud swallowed around the thick lump in his throat, begging any of the gods he knew to not let this be what he feared. Only Hades seemed to be listening however, and decided instead to screw him over.

The handsome teenager pushed off from the wall and crossed the living room to where Cloud remained frozen on the spot like a deer in headlights. As he did, it was revealed that he was clutching something loosely in one hand.

The distance between them shortened to a still respectable range, and Squall easily looked the other in the eyes as he spoke: "I'm stuck over what exactly would be the best option for my motives, so I was hoping you could help me pick something out."

"… Not interested," were the words that Cloud uttered, though his face continued to burn.

On his end, cool as a cucumber, Squall raised his brows imploringly and stepped a little closer. "Are you sure? It would mean a lot to me in having an expert's advice… You _are_ an expert, aren't you?"

"In _this_ area?" Cloud held up the bag disdainfully before admitting a little too quickly, "No."

"I suppose it doesn't matter," Squall conceded, but insisted stubbornly. "But I do want you in on this as my partner. I refuse to think of anyone else."

He was another step closer, his hand within touching distance.

"_Damn it_, Squall," Cloud hissed the curse before he could stop himself, "do you realize exactly what sort of situation you'll get us both into?"

"I don't." It was Squall's turn to play dumb. "Care to tell me?"

"_You,_" Cloud emphasized, "are under my charge, because your father _trusts_ me to watch over his _child_."

Squall shrugged again, so casual it was aggravating. "So I'm jailbait. So what?"

"You are underage," Cloud corrected gruffly. "The police have the right to get involved, a court case is perfectly validated-"

"But only if they find out," the teen countered smoothly. "And they don't have to… do they?"

The blond startled at a fleeting caress to his neck, not realizing that the young brunet had closed the distance between them to near nothing. They were near enough for intimacy, and the smaller hand was now on his chest, stroking and petting like the paw of a kneading kitten.

"Come on," he coaxed, his voice almost a purred whisper against his ear. "You can pick anything that strikes your fancy. Anything, and as many times as you want. We'll work out each one until we find your favorite."

Cloud struggled to take a long, unhindered breath, but failed miserably. Sensing his victory, Squall leaned in even closer, deliberately exhaling against the sensitive patch of skin between neck and shoulder. His hand roamed a little further down in a bold move.

"We'll do it all your way," he continued, "we'll do anything you want…"

It was then that Cloud knew he was at the end of his rope. With a loud cough, he slapped Squall's hand away from his belt and pushed the youngster back to a safe distance away.

"I can't change your mind?" he asked, surprised at how calm he could sound. The boy shook his head. He expected as much. With another deep, calming breath, he answered, "_Fine_."

The bag was thrown carelessly aside, landing with a series of bumps back upon the couch where he had found it. A hand snatched up the single set of items that Squall had been holding the entire time.

He pointed first at the items, "This," and then down the hallway, "and your room."

The younger brunet appeared quite pleased to get his way so easily. "Cool," he commented. "Now?"

"Oh yeah," the older blond agreed with some enthusiasm, reaching forward to grab the kid by the waist and toss him over his shoulder. "_Right now…_"

Half an hour later, Cloud was done with his deed and Squall had only one thing to declare about it:

Well played.

Pretty much incapacitated in his own room, impressively outwitted, the boy could only shake his head in amusement at how easily he let himself lose in his own game, by his own rules.

The phone at his bedside rang, and he answered it to find his friend on the other end, waiting for details.

"… Yeah, he's got me pretty well grounded this time," he concluded, sparing a moment to look over his new situation one more time:

There was now a handcuff on his wrist, another at his ankle, and both were secured by a length of bike chain and a set of titanium locks to his bedpost. The tether was just long enough for him to move about his room, but not enough to reach his door. Nothing short of external aid would get him out of this one.

"And _what_ exactly happened this time?" his friend on the other end probed playfully.

"Well…" Squall drawled, his smug expression back on his face despite his demeaning circumstances, "To cut a long story short, I'm doing time for seducing my babysitter, and he's stuck in a very long and very cold shower for enjoying it."

The image of the bulge in Cloud's pants was still vibrant in his mind, and he tugged again at the length of chain only halfheartedly.

Totally worth it.

_

* * *

Shameless advertisement: If you'd like to prompt me to write something Cleon/Strifehart for you, drop by the Strifehart Kink Meme (http: //community. livejournal. com/ cleonrp/ 2723. html__). The ones I like better will end up back here for your reading pleasure._


End file.
